Hauteurs
by CruelleIronie
Summary: Quand Sherlock revint de la mort, John lui donna exactement 20 minutes pour s'expliquer, sauta sur ses pieds, fit assez de thé pour une personne, et ignora l'existence de Sherlock les sept jours qui suivirent. Après avoir prétendu ne pas exister pendant trois ans, cependant, Sherlock ne trouva pas difficile de prétendre une semaine de plus. Johnlock, oneshot.


Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tristement.

Note de l'auteur : Attaque de fluff! Les dialogues viennent de RP avec Living in a Fantasy.

Note de la traductrice : Me revoilà, encore une fois avec une traduction ! On me l'a autorisé il y a déjà quelques temps, mais j'ai bien pris le temps de traduire et de re-lire et re-corriger à tête froide pour ne pas être influencé par la fic d'origine, et avoir des phrases bien française. Je suis assez fière du résultat, donc j'espère que vous apprécierez ! :) Le lien de l'original est sur mon profil.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand Sherlock revint de la mort et se montra au pallier du 221B, John ouvra la porte, le cœur de Sherlock sauta dans sa poitrine, et John le fixa pendant exactement 64 secondes avant de s'écarter pour le laisser entrer, se tourna immédiatement et monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre, où il verrouilla la porte.

Ce n'était pas le meilleur accueil que Sherlock avait reçu mais, devenu intime avec l'habituellement-caché tempérament Watsonien et voyant comme son visage demeurait intouché, il se considérait comme plutôt chanceux.

Quand John descendit finalement de sa chambre, il donna à Sherlock exactement vingt minutes pour expliquer tout la situation. Il écouta impassiblement alors que Sherlock expliquait le pourquoi ( "... t'aurai tué, John, et je n'aurai pas pu..." ) et, brièvement le comment ( "...et un sac de sang, et une balle en caoutchouc pour mon pouls..." ). Sherlock avait passé le reste du temps imparti à s'excuser abondamment, parce que aussi évident que ça puisse être quand cela se rapportait aux émotions, il pouvait dire que John ne portait pas son expression 'Je pardonne Sherlock' et c'était sans doute la chose la plus terrifiante que le détective n'ait jamais vu.

En considérant comment il avait passé les trois dernières années, ça en disait beaucoup.

Quand les vingts minutes étaient écoulées ( c'était tellement exact que Sherlock suspectait que John avait utilisé un chronomètre ), le docteur sauta sur ses pieds, fit assez de thé pour une personne, prit le thé, quitta la pièce et ignora l'existence de Sherlock pendant les sept jours qui suivirent.

Après avoir prétendu de ne pas exister pendant trois ans, Sherlock n'avait pas trouvé ça difficile de prétendre une semaine de plus.

D'une certaine façon, c'était bien. Il était de nouveau autour de John, ce qui faisait le même effet que s'il avait mis des points de suture sur une blessure qui n'avait pas cessé de saigner depuis trois ans. Il n'avait besoin de gérer aucune interaction humaine en masse, une bonne période de réajustement après tant de temps seul. Il avait même dormi dans un lit qui n'avait pas absolument aucun insectes dedans, même s'il n'y avait pas de John non plus.

Il se sentait comme un fantôme dans sa propre maison, mais ça allait. Au moins il était de retour là où John était.

A la fin de ces sept jours, presque à la minute (chronomètre ?), John descendit de sa chambre, donna à Sherlock un joyeux bonjour, et fit assez de thé pour tout les deux.

C'était comme si les trois dernières années ne s'étaient jamais passées, et Sherlock était totalement confus.

Pourquoi John ? Il ne voulait pas parler de ça. Quand Sherlock essayait, le visage de John restait désespérément vide jusqu'à ce que Sherlock change de sujet, et il retrouvait son enthousiasme. Quand Sherlock essayait de s'assoir avec lui et de parler des trois dernières années, John restait simplement impassible.

Ça n'avait absolument aucun sens.

John voulait toujours parler à propos de ça. Toujours, à propos de _tout. _Ça n'avait pas d'importance à propos de_ quoi._ Au début, Sherlock avait entretenu la pensée que John voulait amener les gens à lui confier leurs problèmes personnels. Finalement il avait décidé que c'était juste un aspect étrange mais attachant de sa nature. Maintenant, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi John aimait avoir des sujets de conversation, si le résultat de ne _pas_ parler était cette tension suffocante qui menait littéralement Sherlock au bord du toit.

Le panorama de Londres vu du toit du 221B était impressionnant, considérant la relative exiguïté de l'immeuble. C'était également le meilleur endroit pour voir les passants : c'était assez haut pour que personne ne regarde ici, mais assez près pour qu'il puisse observer les détails et déduire les foules. Aujourd'hui, par exemple, il y avait deux hommes assis ensembles au Speedy's, frères, mais Sherlock pouvait en voir assez pour savoir qu'ils étaient dehors pour le lunch après la veillée funéraire de leur mère.

Ce n'était pas un endroit où il venait beaucoup- en un an et demi qu'il vivait avec John avant qu'il ne 'meurt', il n'y était venu que trois fois -mais il l'aimait. Il se sentait intelligent. John y venait toujours en claquant la porte 'pour prendre l'air' quand il devenait furieux envers Sherlock. Quand _Sherlock _ressentait le besoin de partir, il se faufilait simplement jusqu'ici et John ne s'en était jamais rendu compte.

Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Son cerveau les identifia immédiatement, comme toujours, même si dans ce cas c'était difficilement nécessaire. Il aurait su tout les bruits que John faisait, n'importe où. Apparemment, il avait découvert la petite porte qui menait ici pendant les trois dernières années. Sherlock se demanda quand.

"Sherlock? Qu'est-ce que tu fait là-haut ?"

Confusion, tension. John ne devrais jamais avoir à être _tendu_ en sa présence. Être 'mort' pour lui avait-il vraiment ruiné leur amitié pour toujours ? Et ses espoirs semis-développés de quelque chose de plus, peut-être, quand il reviendrait ? Cela semblait difficilement réalisable. Ou étais-ce une de ces situations où Sherlock était juste supposé être patient ?

Au lieu de lui donner l'honnête réponse 'rester loin de toi', Sherlock pointa, sur le bord, et engloba d'un geste de la main les gens. "Regarde".

Hésitant, John s'approcha de lui, regarda rapidement au dessus de lui avant de ramener son regard au sol. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec eux ?"

"_Regarde_-les."

John réessaya comme il le faisait toujours, béni soit-il. Il avait toujours au moins à moitié faux, mais Sherlock n'était jamais fatigué de le regarder essayer et pour une quelconque raison il continuait d'espérer, qu'un jour, John aurait totalement _raison_.

Il avait certainement fait de meilleures tentatives que n'importe qui d'autre à la connaissance Sherlock.

Après quelques minutes à regarder, John secoua la tête, abandonna. "Je ne comprends pas se que tu veux que je vois."

"Il y a toujours quelque chose à voir. _Qu'est-ce_ que tu vois ?"

Il soupira. Irrité, cette fois-ci. Au manque d'instruction? Ou à Sherlock lui-même ? Il fut un temps où Sherlock était sûr qu'il aurait pu savoir.

"Je vois des dizaines de personnes marcher, parce que c'est midi à Londres." Répondit finalement John, la voix égale. "Deux hommes mangent à l'extérieur du Speedy's. Une femme promène son chien. Un couple avec un tram."

L'espoir revint encore. Peut-être que s'ils pouvaient juste retourner dans _cette_ routine. La fois où John avait tout faux et que Sherlock l'avait réprimandé- il s'était déplacé sur la pointe des pieds autour de John sans s'arrêter, peut-être que c'était _ça_ le problème. "D'accord. Oui. Bien. Maintenant, déduit. A propos de... La fille."

John soupira encore. Il soupirait beaucoup, ces derniers temps. Cependant, il se focalisa sur la fille, fronçant les sourcils de concentration alors qu'il essayait de voir ce que Sherlock voyait.

"Elle a... vérifié son portable trois fois depuis que je l'ai vu, anxieuse d'avoir des nouvelles de quelqu'un ?"

Elle pouvait, oui. Sherlock acquiesça. "Et elle a un chien. Donc de qui pourrait-elle être anxieuse d'avoir des nouvelles ?"

"Quelqu'un avec qui elle vit ?"

Cela... ne faisait pas autant de sens qu'un vétérinaire, ou même un rendez-vous, mais avec une connaissance aussi limitée c'était une aussi bonne déduction que n'importe quelle autre.

"Bien, John."

Attendez, il était censé le réprimander. Pourquoi étais-ce devenu difficile ?

Besoin de déduire une autre personne, alors.

Sherlock sauta sur le bord, scrutant la foule pour trouver un bon sujet. Les deux hommes. Il savait à propos d'eux, donc se serait facile de corriger John s'il avait faux. "Et les deux-"

Le détective fut coupé par le cri étranglé de "Sherlock!" et par une paire de mains se resserrant comme un étau autour de ses épaules, le faisant basculer en arrière et presque perdre son équilibre.

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-il, trébuchant sur le ciment pendant qu'il étudiait John. Se contorsionnant pour s'échapper, ses yeux se fixèrent sur le bord où il était juste avant, et ça tilta. "Oh."

John ne le regarderait pas. Il ne voudrait aussi pas partir. Attentif à ne pas faire de mouvement brusques, Sherlock se desserra de l'emprise de John et se tourna pour lui faire face.

Regardant partout, sauf lui, John marmonna, "Peux-tu juste... Ne pas rester au bord, au moins?"

"Oui, je... Bien sûr."

Restant à une bonne distance du bord cette fois-ci, Sherlock regarda encore les personnes en bas, mais il n'y avait plus aucun enthousiasme. Il préfèrerait regarder John. Son expression tout-est-sous-contrôle, ses muscles roulés et tendus en arrière. Son souffle, forcé pour être approximativement normal, sachant que Sherlock le regardait. Les yeux de John, qui comptaient apparemment les petits cailloux à ses pieds.

Sherlock regarda ailleurs.

"Les deux hommes en bas," Dit-il, finalement. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, et il semblait que John était trop touché par toute cette affaire- la faute à Sherlock- qu'il devait le faire lui-même. Il fonça. "Un d'eux est presque mort, récemment. Il a essayer de se tuer. Il a été déclarer mort pendant... Quelques temps. L'autre est son colocataire. Son meilleur ami."

Sherlock fit une pause, regarda John. Le docteur le regardait, maintenant, mais étrangement, et Sherlock se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait maintenir le contact. Doucement, il continua, "Quand il a pensé que son ami était mort, il était... Anéanti. Celui qui est presque mort est reconnaissant, et aimerait savoir comment le ramener, même s'il a fait ça pour une raison."

Maintenant, John regardait les deux hommes avec tout son corps, pas même un tout petit peu tourné vers Sherlock. "Ils ne le ramèneront pas," Dit John, "parce que c'est difficile. Mais, euh, à en juger par les... chaussures du colocataire ? Oui, tu vois, elles sont délacées. Ce qui veut dire qu'il comprend."

John._ Son_ John. Son brillant, éblouissant John.

"A en juger par son manteau," Sherlock choisit au hasard, "et les lacets de ses chaussures, celui qui est presque mort aurait voulu qu'il y ait un autre moyen. Il n'aime pas causer à son colocataire n'importe quelle forme de détresse."

"Celui qui n'a pas essayer de se tuer..." Dit John doucement, précautionneusement. "Il l'a. Il a pensé à comment il aurait fait la même chose, si la situation aurait été inversée. Mais c'est presque trop bon pour être vrai. Ça ressemblait vraiment comme si son colocataire n'allait pas faire ça. Il a littéralement demandé un miracle, que son ami ne meurt pas, et, bien, il l'a eu. Des fois c'est juste difficile de se le rappeler. Et avec une telle chose entre eux, il ne sait pas comment faire pour que leur vie retourne à la normal."

Les frères avaient rassemblés leurs affaires et payés leur note, s'étaient levés et avaient marchés lentement, tristement au loin, parlant peu.

"A en juger par la façon dont le colocataire se tient pencher vers lui, il comprend, mais a juste... Besoin..." John débattit intérieurement pendant un moment, puis il haussa les épaules et il soupira. "D'un réconfort physique, je pense, que celui qui est presque mort vas vraiment bien."

Ça sonnait comme une demande. C'était une demande, hein? Sherlock n'était pas sûr, mais il serait maudit s'il laissait passer la chance. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait grand chose qui pouvait entacher encore plus leur relation.

"Celui qui est presque mort semble avoir pris sa main. Pour le rassurer. Je me demande si l'autre apprécie ou est dégouté...?" Il fit une pause, puis ajouta doucement, " pas moyen de savoir en déduisant."

John resta silencieux pendant un moment. Quand, finalement, il prit la parole, sa voix était presque inaudible. "L'autre resserre ses doigts. Donc je pense que c'était d'accord."

Très lentement, donnant à l'autre homme le temps de changer d'avis ou de s'écarter poliment, Sherlock glissa sa main contre celle de John. Quand leurs paumes se rencontrèrent il retint son souffle. John, au lieu de se reculer, entrelaça leurs doigts ensembles.

"Il est désolé," Dit doucement Sherlock. "Il ne pourra jamais lui dire à _quel_ point."

Les doigts se resserrèrent autour de ceux de Sherlock, et il pouvait presque entendre John dire "tout vas bien". Combien de fois Sherlock avait-il rejoué ce souvenir dans sa tête ?

Ils n'ont rien dit pendant un moment, et John ne lâcha pas la main de Sherlock.

John s'éclaircit la voix. "Il ne peut pas imaginer le perdre une nouvelle fois," dit-il, pragmatique.

Il commençait à faire froid, mais Sherlock ne sentait même plus se genre de choses de toute façon. De la façon dont John se tenait, par contre, replié autour de lui-même pour conserver la chaleur, il le sentait.

Il allait faire ça. Semblait mieux de faire ça de toute façon.

Il se détacha de John, essayant de son mieux de ne pas réagir à l'éclat de douleur qu'il vit dans ses yeux, et dénoua son écharpe. La nouant avec dextérité autour du cou de John (il avait l'air ridicule mais Sherlock n'avait, sans doute, rien vu de plus adorable), il autorisa ses doigts à rester sur le tissu, serrant l'étoffe.

Fermement, il dit, "Il ne le perdra plus."

Ça pris un moment à John avant de répondre, et quand il répondit il sembla un petit peu essoufflé. "Il vaut mieux pour lui."

Avec une autre finale, définitive traction sur le tissu, Sherlock répéta, sans sourire. "Il ne le perdra plus."

Dans ce qui apparait comme un soudain élan de courage, John se rapprocha plus près. "Plus de contact physique le rassurerait plus."

D'accord. Celle là _devait_ être une requête. Par conséquent, Sherlock laissa ses doigts se posés sur le visage de John. L'autre homme s'appuya sur ce contact.

"Qu'est-ce que cela va prendre," murmura Sherlock, "de le rassurer de tout futur doute ?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il peut. Mais." Il secoua son visage pour le libérer et prit les doigts de Sherlock de son visage, entrelaça leurs doigts, encore. "Les contacts physiques devront être plus régulier, premièrement. Le plus est le mieux."

Sherlock souffla un léger rire. "Il n'est pas bon à ça, mais il est désespérer d'essayer. Il devrait être plus explicite à propos... De ce que ça veux dire exactement..."

"Eh bien, ça ne le dérangerai pas s'ils se tenaient la main plus régulièrement," Dit John lentement. "Ou s'assoir ensemble sur le sofa. Ou," Il ajouta, "Des câlins. Peut-être, hum..." Presque imperceptiblement (mais rien n'était imperceptible avec Sherlock, bien sûr), John se rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui, rencontrant ses yeux.

La voix de Sherlock se fit basse. "Peut-être, quoi ?"

Johnle regarda prudemment, et ça fit presque rire Sherlock. Seigneur, de _quoi_ John avait-il peur ? Que Sherlock court loin de lui ? Si quelqu'un devait être terrifié, ça devrait être celui qui était tout sauf en train de confesser son amour pour un homme avec un passé de plus de 30 ans d'hétérosexualité.

"Et bien," Hésita John, "un baiser, peut-être."

Par conséquent, Sherlock se pencha un peu plus près. "Il trouverait ça agréable, lui aussi." Il ne franchit pas le peu de distance qu'il restait. Encore un peu de temps à John pour qu'il puisse revenir en arrière et il pourront faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Continuer de prétendre que tout vas bien.

"Bien."

Et puis des lèvres furent sur les siennes, celles de _John_, ce n'était que la tentative d'un baiser mais c'était de loin la meilleure chose que Sherlock n'avait jamais expérimenté, la meilleure, et il avait pris de la cocaïne et manger les plus fins chocolats du monde et dormit ( brièvement ) sur un lit fait pour les rois, mais ça c'était mieux. Et comme les lumières et feux d'artifices et toutes les manières d'éclairer, les choses explosives explosèrent derrière les yeux de Sherlock, il laissa ses doigts se glisser dans les cheveux de John et, miraculeusement, les bras de John vinrent autour de lui et le tirèrent plus près et soudainement c'était encore _mieux _et Sherlock ne trouva pas les mots.

Quand Sherlock fut convaincu que plus l'aurait tué- toutes choses considérées, c'était une bonne chose à faire -John les sépara doucement, et ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que se regarder.

"Oui," Dit finalement John. "Oui, ça pourrait l'aider. Lui." Il hocha la tête comme s'il s'agissait d'une grande découverte scientifique. "Et tu sais, ce serait probablement mieux si c'était régulier, comme tout les jours. Si c'était d'accord."

"Oui, s'il-te-plait." Sherlock était à bout de souffle, avait la tête qui tournait, était étourdi. C'était ridicule, en fait, mais c'était là.

Le brillant, adorable John le remarqua. Bien sûr qu'il le remarqua. Il sourit et donna à Sherlock un autre, très bref baiser avant de se reculer pour prendre sa main et le tirer. "Thé ?"

Et tout allait bien, et pour la première fois en trois ans, Sherlock se relaxa.

Il sourit en retour. "Thé."


End file.
